The present invention relates to a trailer hitch cushioning device and method for using same.
Trailer hitches are generally used to connect a pulling vehicle to a trailer. A typical example of such a combination is shown in FIG. 1 which shows a pulling vehicle 10 which is pulling a trailer 12. A trailer tongue 14 extends from the front of trailer 12 and includes a hitch socket 16 at its forward end. A ball hitch 18 is fitted within the hitch socket and secured in place to attach the trailer 12 to the vehicle 10. The structure shown in FIG. 1 is merely an example, and any kind of trailer hitch, whether a ball hitch or other types of hitching devices may be utilized with respect to the present invention. When the vehicle 10 pulls the trailer 12 the load in the trailer creates a downward force on the hitch socket 16. During the movement of the vehicle 10 when the trailer crosses a bump, this movement can have an erratic effect upon the pulling vehicle 10 and can influence the steerage and bouncing of the vehicle 10. Therefore it is desirable to provide a means for cushioning or damping the downward force created by the front end of the trailer tongue 14 during movement of the vehicle and the trailer over a bump.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an air cushioning or damping device and method for using same which dampens the downward movement of the trailer tongue in response to going over bumps or other irregular surfaces.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a trailer hitch cushioning device and method for using same which is easy to mount to the underside of a towing vehicle, or which can be attached to a conventional hitch receiver already mounted to a vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a trailer hitch cushioning device and method for using same which permits pivotal movement of the hitch frame relative to a base frame that is bolted to the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a trailer hitch cushioning device and method for using same which utilizes an air bag to cushion the downward movement of the hitch as it pivots relative to a base frame.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a trailer hitch cushioning device and method for using same which can be pivoted either at the rear of the hitch frame, at the front of the hitch frame, or at any place along the intermediate length of the hitch frame.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a trailer hitch cushioning device and method for using same which utilizes an air bag positioned between the hitch and the pivot point of the hitch frame.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a trailer hitch cushioning device and method for using same which places the pivot point of the hitch frame between the air bag and the hitch.
A further objection of the present invention is the provision of a trailer hitch cushioning device and method for using same which permits the air bag to be collapsed either in a vertical direction or in a horizontal direction in response to downward movement of the hitch frame.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a trailer hitch cushioning device and method for using same which are economical in manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.